Gregory "Mac" Hassay
Greg "Mac" Hassay, voiced by Jeff Kribs, is a secondary character in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 and Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. He also appears in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. Plt. Sgt. Hassay: Staff Sergeant Greg "Mac" Hassay is a professional soldier who joined the Army before the war. He is a tough leader and excellent tactician. He tells his men to "shoot first - it pisses the enemy off long enough to make the second shot count!". Staff Sergeant Hassay is the platoon sergeant for the 3rd Platoon, Fox Company, 2nd Battalion, 502 PIR (Baker's Platoon). Background Mac has been a professional slodier since the 1930 and knows his trade inside out. He has served all over the world and volunteered for the Airbourne in 1942. He is a dedicated, committed and an expert with all infantry weapons and a superb 'lead by example' Platoon sergeant. Mac will not let his men in his platoon down. He is very proud to be a paratrooper and the 101st and his 3rd platoon. He served with Colonel Joeseph Baker, Matt Baker's father at Fort Benning in Georgia in 1939. When Mac was a rifle and machine gun man instructor at the infantry school and he and Colonel Baker were instructors of infantry tactics. Baker's father saved Mac's life in a demolitions training exercise at Fort Benning. As a result, Mac respects Baker's father and looks at Matt as a leader with potential and to carry on in his father's footsteps. Hassay enlisted in the Army in 1930 and by 1939 was a full Sergeant. He was eventually deployed to England with the rest of his unit to train for the initial invasion of Normandy, Operation Overlord. He served as Platoon Sergeant for 3rd platoon of Fox Company. Plt. Sergeant Hassay took command of 3rd Platoon, Fox Company after 3rd platoons, commander Lieutenant Jackson was killed when his plane exploded. Road to Hill 30 Mac is first seen during the night of D-Day, as he finds Baker after the drop. He briefs Baker on his missions through the whole of Road to Hill 30. Mac is mostly seen in every level, usually with Pfc. Kevin Legget. Mac promotes Cpl. Hartsock to Sgt at the end of it. Earned in Blood Hassay is first seen during "Three Patrol Action" covering Hartstock's squad as they cross an open field. He plays a minor role in the game and isn't seen very often. He is wounded in the stomach during the German counter attack at Carentan. Hell's Highway He was promoted to first sergeant much to the dismay of Courtland. He serves as an assistant to Lt. Col. Cole and is the First Sergeant of Fox Company. In the ending cutscene it is revealed that he too knew what happened to Leggett, Allen, and Garnett, when Baker tells him that he has told the rest of his men of the incident, he says, "Matt! I told you not to do that!" Trivia *Hassay is most often seen in the games using the M1A1 Thompson from the early stages of D-Day to the latter stages of the battle of Normandy. *He was a good friend to Baker's Father. *The first man he met just after he was airdropped was Baker, then Leggett. Category:Characters